A Secert Best Kept As A Secret
by Konigreich-Of-Awesome
Summary: A little bit of a darker- sort of dark kind of story. Plus I think the pairing needs more is is a DenPru (Denmark X Prussia)


**A/N**: A little bit of a darker- sort of dark kind of story. Plus I think the pairing needs more love.

**Warning: **Mentions of past drug use, smut and a few minor things I forgotten about.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Prussia or Denmark. This is a **DenPru** (Denmark X Prussia)

* * *

><p>In the outside, the Prussian was perfectly normal. Being his usual narcissistic self. Though recently he was burden with a fact that he didn't want to face head on. It had reached to the point where he had needed to inject himself with any drugs he could get his hands on to feel any sort of relief, even if it was only momentarily. Though he made absolutely sure to hid the marks it left with long sleeves, and watching his arm movements. Today, having the house all to himself. He thought it was a perfect opportunity to lock himself up in his room and begin the ritual of giving himself some deeply needed relaxation. The needle already ready, as he gradually brought it to his arm that had his sleeves rolled up to the highest point. He was sitting down beside his bed, watching with dull wine colored eyes at the needle filled with an illegal drug came closer and closer to its destination. In his trance like state he barely heard the faint knocking at the bedroom door what did snap him back into reality is the ringing of a familiar voice through the wooden barrier.<p>

A blond tall man knocked on the large wooden door which led into the room of Prussia. Of course he didn't have a key to the house. But the Dane came into the property. This wasn't a burglar! He'd rung the doorbell for two hours at the front door and no one answered. Well, maybe just two minutes. But he'll pay for the window. Now he stood at the door of Gilbert's bedroom, which was locked.

"Ey! Gilbert! Open up! We wanted to go drink! At least ... I've just decided to do so.. Open the door! Don't you hear me?!". The blue-eyed Dane crossed his arms. "I know you're there".

Gilbert didn't know whether to be relived or annoyed at the moment. Though one thing was clear about this predicament. He needed to get rid of the evidence of what he was moments away from doing. So in a hurried fashion he quickly pulled down his sleeves, tossing the needle and all that accompanied it underneath his bed.

"Ja ja! ..am coming! Don't get jour panties in a twist!". He mocked, making sure his voice hinted nothing of suspension in it.

Glimpsing at a body length mirror that hanged on the wall directly across from his bed. He made double sure his appearance was decent, and didn't give a clue about his activity. As well as to have his trademark grin plastered on his lips.

"How ze hell did jou even get in ze haus?!". With that said, he unlocked the door and opened it wide enough for the Prussian to poke out his head.

Mathias looked at the Prussian, placing his hands on his hips."Oh... Someone broke the kitchen window."He said, and pursed his lips."But I totally don't care".

He grinned and put his hands on the shoulder of the white-haired."We have to ...Wait". He said, leaning to the side to see into his room of his friend."Looks pretty ...clean. Has Ludwig cleaned up?". Asked the blond man would promptly allowed himself into the room."Or have you cleaned up because you'll take women home with you later?". The Dane grinned, an eyebrow rising up.

That brought the albino to arch a brow skeptically at the Danish. He had this nagging feeling that someone might be the one standing in front of him. Giving a sigh, and not wanting to dwindle in that matter any longer. He supposed he could endure another rant from his brother this time for the Dane's sake.

"Uh-huh.. jour such a gut friend. Really ..am dying from all ze caring". Gilbert rolled his eyes, soon blinking when he felt the weight of the others hands on his shoulders.

His puzzlement grew once the other entered his room, making sure not to obviously stare at where he hid the items from before. "Nein ...und nein. I zhink jou forgotten zat even zhough am awesome. I still have German blood in mich. Vhich means am much as a clean freak as mein bruder". He gave an airy snort at the Danish's accusations.

The tall man threw himself on the bed, laughing."Ja ja..". He said grinning.

Mathias turned around over on his stomach, looking up at the Prussian. Actually, the Dane wanted to go as soon as possible in the nearest pub. And an ice-cold beer and a beautiful woman. Mathias glanced at the floor and saw an empty beer bottle, which was half under the bed. He fished it out, and held the empty bottle over his head, closed one eye and looked inside.

"Ah pokkers ..". Denmark muttered and threw the bottle back on the ground."I'm thirsty". He murmured like a defiant child. "I want to go!". He said and sat up.

A loud crack was heard. Turning his gaze to the floor he saw that he had stepped on something. Looked like a syringe. ".. En sprojte?". He muttered confused, looking up at Gilbert. "Are you sick?". He had pulled this ...thing out accidentally with the beer bottle. Luckily the blonde Dane was sometimes rather stupid.

The ivory haired male scoffed, watching the other make himself comfortable as though he lived in this house himself. Though finding no valid reason to protest, he allowed the other to do what he wanted. Considering he practically does the same thing whenever he visited the Dane. Internally the Prussian was just as much in a hurry to go out drinking with one of his best buds, his mind still noting the fact that Mathias is almost literally laying on top of where he didn't want the Danish searching through. the longer they stayed the more of a chance the blonde might find out. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at the others disappointment of finding an empty bottle.

"Jou act so much a child, Denny". A bit hypercritical coming from the Prussian himself.

Gilbert cringed at the sound of something breaking, his eyes following the others to then look directly back at the Dane. He began to panic, chewing on his lower lip. He averted his gaze to the side for a moment before sauntering over.

Snatching the broken object with little care of possibly getting a cut."M-maybe ...". The albino cursed himself for not being able to keep his voice from stuttering.

The blonde looked at the floor, then again in the eyes of the others. His gaze shifted between these two things. One could almost see how his brain worked.

"Oh No... Nej Nej Nej. No". The Dane waving his arms and stood up, shook the Prussian. He let go of him and grabbed each of the other's shoulder, looking into his eyes. "But Gilbert ...Please tell me ... I mean...You're not serious, right? Tell me that's medicine".

Crimson orbs kept to a side, seemingly looking interested on the wall than the topic at hand. Gilbert childishly thought if he said nothing further then the other would not continue it. He suppressed a startled yelp once having the other shake him around as though he was a rag doll. Grunting when he was let go, he held onto his head. Clearly dizzy from the action.

Afterwards he sheepishly glanced up, he lied between his teeth."It's medication ...Ja of course it vould b-be!... am too awesome to do zat!". A shaky laugh.

The Dane drew his eyebrows together. "I'm your best friend! Why didn't you talk to me?". He asked, staring at the albino who laughed nervously. "You haven't really done that...". He shook his head. "Gilbert, I'm always there for you!". He wanted to glide his hands through his blonde hair, but his hair was so sticky that it was impossible to move only one strand. After this failure he put his hands on Gilbert's shoulders again."Buddy ...What's wrong? ".

He re-framed from behaving too uneasy, but it was difficult as he was bombarded with questions from the Dane."Because! ...I just didn't! Jour nicht ze only one I haven't told". Unable to even give more than a second of eye to eye contact towards the Blonde. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen though he knew the consequences. It didn't bother him at the time when he first began.

Blood colored orbs glanced at the Dane's hands."Nozhings vrong...".

"Don't liet to me!". Warned the Dane, holding out his finger.

Maybe it was his personality that he couldn't act seriously even in such situations. But maybe he just didn't realize it. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to do at the moment. What should he do? He then suddenly remembered something his Belgian friend taught him. Mathias hugged Gilbert, stroking his back. "Shh...". Okay, that was stupid, he thought and sighed. Stroking the hair of the Prussian which was so much softer than his own."Good ...Tell me why". He said trying to sound reassuring. Something like that wasn't his strength at all.

Gilbert flinched, eyes landing on the sight of the others finger pointed towards him."Am nicht lying! ...".

What got the Prussian the most was the Dane's tone of voice, his face displaying his bewilderment. The albino wasn't sure how he was even suppose to react to such an act by the other, he seemed somewhat serious which was something he wasn't accustom to seeing the other to be. His eyes widen the instant he felt the other pull him into an embrace, the stroking to his back confusing him even further. When feeling the other's hand roaming through his hair in such a comforting manner, his emotions stirred to life. He contemplated if he should push the other away, let it happen and stay still or even respond back. His own body a step ahead of him as he felt his arms move up, wrapping around the other and even clenching onto the Dane's coat like his life depended on it.

"V-vhy? ...vell ...because- ". Gilbert started though faltering in words to come after.

The Dane was silent for a moment soon parting his lips to speak. "This isn't easy like drinking". He said seriously. "I don't want you to die for something".

Mathias bit on his lower lip."This isn't funny, Gilbert". He muttered as he removed the Prussian's hands from his coat."I don't want to go out anymore". He said sounded dejected. He sat down on the bed, led his friend to himself."Tell me...C'mon. Please, Gil I want to know why...Why are you doing this! I'm listening".

In all honesty since this had occurred he was glad that the other didn't went all out and called for an intervention. He knew he wouldn't be able to face the entirety of his friends and his brother. Gilbert already felt bad enough as he was conversing with the Dane. Though he wasn't fully addicted to drugging himself to find some sort of pleasure, a few times was enough to drag him to the road of addiction.

"I already died once...". The Prussian murmured, recalling that time."Am not trying to b-be funny!". His voice went a bit raspy than normal. Bringing his hands closer to his own person. Re met blue as he stared back at the other, as he stood there."It's not easy to e-explain! ...I-I ..am d-doing zis because- ..because it makes m-me happy! ...I forget a-all about vas happened zat d-day". He paused then added on."Und I d-don't feel as l-lonely...". He spoke just above a whisper.

Mathias shook his head."You could've called me. I can also make you happy! ". He pause for a few seconds, wondering what he was saying. "I mean ...we ...could find other solution". He put his hands on his lap. "You've Ludwig, Me , Antonio, and Francis...". He muttered. "I ... how could you feel alone". The tall Dane didn't understand his motivations."You ...You can't do that". The Danish smiled, looking at the other."Is it selfish when I say that I don't want that? ". He shook his head turning his gaze onto his hands. "You're too awesome to do that..". He said quietly. "And I'll make sure you don't do it again".

The shorter male's eyes were fixated on the Dane though his face showed no straight forward emotion. He knew the other was simply trying to help him even when he didn't as for any. "It's nicht ze s-same...". He sighed an unhappy one.

The Prussian shifted, moving to sit beside his friend after having grown tired of standing. Raising a brow when the other reworded his previous sentence. A chuckle emitted from his lips, a warm hearted chuckle. His eyes trailed down to his arms, knowing underneath the sleeves were the marks of what he had been doing in secretive.

"It's a different kind of loneliness ...ze kind vhen jou feel like j-jou can't find zat special someone no matter how hard jou t-try". He perked his head towards the Dane.

Gilbert blinked owlishly at the others proclamation of stopping him from continuing."... zhen jou vould have to be vith mich 24/7...jou sure jou can handle zat". His hands trembled slightly, he was already having the itching feeling of lack of that substance that brought him into a blissful state.

Mathias smiled warmly, staring at his friend. "Of course". He said, turning his sight onto the opposite wall. "I feel sometimes useless ...". Taking a deep breath, he continued on."When Lukas says I'm stupid or if Tino tells me I'm not good for Peter". The Danish smiled. "But then I think of my friends and to all the wonderful memories. Okay, I can't remember everything because I was drunk so many times but ...". He took a glimpse at his friend. "No matter how lonely I feel at any moment .. No matter how sad I am. These memories help make me smile again and again.". Mathias smiled softly, perking his head to fully gaze at his German friend.

"And at some point everyone will find their big love. Even if you're up there a millions years old! Maybe you don't know your person now..."The Blonde tapped his own chest. And perhaps this person is already here...". That was the cutest he thing he ever said. Somehow he wanted to punch himself for this ..girl talk. But otherwise he had the feeling that he made the right words.

The snowy white haired male listened attentively to what the Blonde had to say. Letting the words settle into his mind, and to fully comprehend them."Jour not useless ...not to me".

Gilbert tilted his head to the side as he went onto hearing the Danish. One could say he knew what the feeling the other was going through. Though he didn't have only one person telling him he was a moron. But upon listening how the other dealt with the feeling, he hadn't thought of that, none of that at all. For some odd reason or another he felt tears building up at the corner of his eyes being prideful as he was, he tried to hold them back.

"Are you confessing to much? " The Prussian was beyond distracted, the urge to inject a drug into his system fading, he even had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

The Dane laughed."You're my best friend! ..". He took a deep breath, exhaled it. "I'm just glad to hear that...". He wiped his right eye. The Danish also had to fight his own tears. "I just know that I need you..". The blonde sighed, leaning back. "Without you, everything would be much sadder ...Boring. Without you, I'd be like ...Berwald". He chuckled. "I can't say, what if I'd never met you ...But I think I wouldn't be the same without you". The large Dane placed his arm around the Prussian's shoulders."What I'm trying to say is ... no matter what, you can always talk to me. I'm always here for you".

The ivory haired male felt those words coming from the taller male to hit him right to the core. Certainly he hadn't had someone simply confession such a thing so straightforward though he was a bit heart broken that he was friend zone'd just like that. Maybe he had interpreted the others words to mean the wrong thing. Either way, he happily spent the afternoon with the Danish as friends..and simply hoped that one day...one day that Mathias may like him more than a friend. That would be the day, a very great day for the Prussian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Hahaha- ...cliff hanger! All done on purpose. This is a one-shot story so there shall not be anymore chapters of any sort. Unless people happened to like this story enough to review... four reviews sound good to me~.

**Translation:  
><strong>

**_German_**

Ja - Yes.

Nein - No.

Nicht - not.

Mich - me.

**_Danish_**

En sprojte - Syringe.

Hej - Hello.

Ja - Yes.


End file.
